Am I Functioning Revised
by Lustfully Forbidden
Summary: Part five of the "Am I" series.


Standard Disclaimers:

1. Paramount owns the characters and places. I just borrowed them for the duration. I will eventually give them back I

Promise...maybe...lol.

2. Thank you again to Gizzmogeek for the suggestion that this story continue beyond part one. Even though my muse shakes her fist, stomps her foot, and

Occasionally slaps the back of my head, I am grateful.

3. Some comma usage please be gentle; it's my first time using them...grins

4. Thanks to a very adorable woman who helped me with my comma's and their usage and with some spelling. You know who you are. Good idea about putting Tom Paris, Chakotay, Tuvok, Harry Kim, and the Doctor on an away mission; a very long away mission. This way there are no character deaths to deal with and fan fiction karma is safe.

Author's Note

I know it's been a long time since I wrote; for that I am sorry. To my fans a lot of soul searching and prioritizing went along with me stopping Internet for

A while...okay, a year or two is a long while...grins. When you have calm seas and no wind in your sails it's hard to get motivated. Will the wind has

Picked up and the seas are choppy. Sun is setting and it's looking mighty nice for a boat ride. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

Am I Functioning {part five of the "Am I" Series}

Star date: 51437.0 {before drone}

The Alpha shift hears and sees something it has never seen before. At least not since Voyager has been in the Delta Quadrant, a Klingon and ex-Borg laughing and holding hands. Everyone on the Bridge stares as they watch Seven and B'Elanna laugh their way down the corridor. They and their laughter disappear out of sight with the quiet hiss of the turbo lift door.

Ensign Stadi looks at Commander Jurot and says, "Well this is going to be a fantastic day. Heck just froze over; let's just hope Janeway is in a good mood". Commander Jurot just shrugs her shoulders as she says, "I think so...at least I

Hope so".

What the crew didn't know is that Captain Janeway looks at B'Elanna and Seven as wayward kids, always getting into trouble especially when they are quiet, following instructions when they want to not when they are given them, invariably fighting with each other when given the chance. Now B'Elanna and Seven are getting along with each other. They finally found something they have in common, love. Who would have thought?

Upon entering B'Elanna's quarters B'Elanna ponders the question, "Is it too late to ask Seven to take my name or should I change mine to Hansen". Because of the way that Seven has bonded with B'Elanna Seven can hear B'Elanna's thoughts. She is pleasantly surprised by this one. Seven walks behind B'Elanna putting her arms around her waist and says, "I am partial to the name Torres. Not because my parents did not protect me. It is because you have shown me nothing but honesty. You are loyal to your friends and crew. Above all else you never hid any part of yourself from me." Before B'Elanna could respond Seven says, "Computer change the name of Lieutenant Torres's quarters. To B'Elanna and Seven Torres quarters. Authorization code Omega 4 includes my Borg encryption, thank you".

B'Elanna turns around and says, "H...How did you"?

"How did I know? We can share thoughts. It is one of the many gifts as you put it. Do want to talk about them? Or do you want to show me what breakfast is"?

Surprise at what Seven was saying makes B'Elanna get a lump in her throat; as she says, "uh...um...yes talking is a good idea. Talking first; shall we sit down"?

"The couch looks good, but being in close proximity to you will be a problem for me. I would touch you in a loving way that no talking would be done". Seven says as she smirks.

"I would have the same problem. Let's sit at the table instead". B'Elanna responds. Seven grabs B'Elanna's hand and walks to the table. Seven lets go of B'Elanna's hand as they sit down. B'Elanna being the curious engineer she is; she blurts out, "What are my implants and their functions"?

"Your Mecca hand along with your other implants is made with an alloy that only the Tertiary can use, since I am Abjunct only I have access to the Unodtainium alloy. The neural link I have given you; makes sure that "our" voice can be heard over the Hive mind. With your denser alloy you can defeat the drones in hand to hand combat. I know you have something to say, but please let me finish telling you this first. Your strength now equals my own. When we copulate then the alloy will adhere to your bones and muscles, making you stronger than myself. Your assimilation port on your right hand will be inactive for ten years. At which time if you prefer you can assimilate someone else. Right now you can only assimilate new information that you do not already know. You have a cortical node it just controls and maintains your Borg implants. We can share thoughts and you have all the same Borg information that I do. I also told your Nano probes not to regulate your temperature to that of a drone. And not to change your brow ridges, nor give you a regeneration port. The only things I told them to do was make your skin a half shade darker; to hide the greyness of the Nano probes. After the implants are complete your normal coloring will suffice. They will still make your body heal faster, your vision sharper, and your hearing will be more acute than before. The number seven on your cheek is a Borg ring". As Seven finishes she grabs B'Elanna's hand. Beginning to worry about the quiet when Seven hears, "Wow, Seven that's the most you've spoken, I ask for a partnership; where we are equal. And you go ahead and improve me."

"No, you are still B'Elanna Torres; my love, my wife".

"Seven, I will love you no matter what. To me you are just Seven; the confident woman I love. Did you make me angry; so I could realize I didn't want to spend one minute without you". Seven just smiles and says, "Look it up; use the neural link".

B'Elanna's face shows intense concentration till she finds the information. B'Elanna reads how her respiration increases gradually along with her hearts rate. Until Seven walks away her last thought, "B'Elanna is most beautiful when angry". Even though B'Elanna knows that Seven can hear her thoughts she says anyway, "Seven, thank you...thank you for sharing something that is personal to you. I really appreciate it. I promise I won't read them very often. It's my pledge to you".

"You're welcome be'nal, though on several occasions while arguing with you, I have thought of you naked". Seven says as she quirks her left eyebrow.

B'Elanna squeaks and asks, "So, you said that my strength equals yours. Just how strong are you"?

Seven smirks and says, "You are changing the subject to safe one. I do not think the captain would like it if I destroy the walls of Voyager by punching holes into them. How about I just show you how strong I am on the holodeck when our shifts are over".

B'Elanna couldn't keep her curiosity out of the tone of her voice when she says, "Yes I did, Wow, and I can't wait. What will you like for breakfast"?

"Since I do not usually eat breakfast…I...that is...what do you suggest"?

"I suggest my favorite; Sweet honey biscuits. My great grandma made them for me; bless her heart. If you don't like them, I can replicate something else, ok". B'Elanna smirks at the thought of Seven eating the honey biscuits.

"Just because we are married does not mean you can put me on the menu. I know that look B'Elanna you are thinking evilly". Seven quirks her right eyebrow, daring B'Elanna to refute her statement, B'Elanna does not. B'Elanna just smiles and says, "I was not thinking that...But it wouldn't feel evil. Just something I think you'll enjoy later, right now time for breakfast". B'Elanna walks to the replicator and requests a plate of honey biscuits number four and a nutritional supplement with a twist. B'Elanna smiles as she thinks of Seven drinking the Borg equivalent of a strawberry banana shake with a hint of vanilla.

"If you don't like the taste of anything we can try something else". B'Elanna says as she sets the table for herself and Seven.

"I trust your judgment Lieutenant, but what exactly are these things"? Seven asks while looking at the breakfast table.

"The pink liquid is your nutritional supplement. It's made with strawberry and banana with a hint of vanilla. And the round things are the honey biscuits.

You may have had them when you were six. I just don't think so".

Seven and B'Elanna eat in silence, each going over previous thoughts as well as new ones. B'Elanna smiles as she thinks to herself, "Can't wait until I can tell the whole ship that I belong to Seven".

"Actually it would be the captain or commander Jurot who does the ship wide announcement; not you". Seven states matter of factly. B'Elanna abruptly stands and whispers into Seven's ear, "Ever since you came on board Voyager we have fought. You have tried time and again to squash all of my ideas. There is one that you haven't been able to quash; my love for you". B'Elanna kisses Seven's cheek softly.

"Well...Thank you lieutenant. I feel the same way about you". Seven says as B'Elanna's lips are about to brush hers. They hear the chirp of a comm. channel opening. Then the sound of a familiar voice saying, "Captain Janeway to Lieutenant Torres please respond".

"Torres here captain what's wrong".

"I think there might be a small problem with the communication channel. I try to contact you twice before, but that's not the reason for the hail. I just want to know why you are late for a senior staff meeting".

"I'll be right there captain; Torres out". Janeway hears the channel close before she has a chance to. Jurot's eyes meet Janeway's and convey,

"I know what you are thinking. Now there are two of them".

"I think you are right Lieutenant; I am bad". Seven says coolly.

"What...why...when did I say that"? B'Elanna responds her voice sounding in amazement. Knowing she has been calling Seven a lot of things, but bad was not ever one of them.

"Last week in engineering you stated, "This is bad, the only time Miss Hotness comes in here is when she wants something". "Now you close the communications channel before the captain. Still Star fleet says that Borg have no influence".

"Ha, Seven. Wipe that smirk off your face. We are going to be late if you don't hurry".

"Okay, computer site to site transport. Two to beam to the Briefing Room. Security code seven Omega".

"Seven...what you can't do that. The captain will be..." says B'Elanna as her and Seven's body disappears from their quarters.

B'Elanna and Seven appear behind Captain Janeway when B'Elanna says "Pissed". Seven says, "Captain, I apologize for detaining Lieutenant Torres we were talking. I am sorry for making her late". Janeway hiding her surprise by not jumping at B'Elanna's and Seven's voices; Covers by sitting straighter in her chair and saying, "That's alright Seven just don't let it happen again. Would you and B'Elanna have a seat and we'll get started". Torres and Seven both say, "Yes, captain". As they are taking their seats Jurot notices the number seven on B'Elanna's cheek, but keeps her concerns to herself. Janeway slaps the table while she says, "Before the meeting starts officially. Seven and B'Elanna want to share something with all of us. B'Elanna or Seven the table is yours". B'Elanna looks at Seven as she shrugs her shoulders. Seven quirks her eyebrow at B'Elanna stands and starts talking,

"Thank you Captain, as you all know B'Elanna and I have been fighting with words as well as looks from the very beginning. Will last night the fighting became extreme. B'Elanna Torres conquered this Borg with a poem."

B'Elanna coughs and says, "Ex-Borg. You're just Seven of mine". Seven looks at Janeway then the rest of the senior staff and continues, "See, this is what I have to put up with, the unmistakable, the unmitigated, the unrelenting, and most of all the unrivaled firey passion of Lieutenant Torres. The only course I could take was to make her perfection my own. In the case of Breanne Torres resistance is and always will be truly futile. So I married her in my own

fashion. Her strength is now my own and my heart is hers to keep. We will now answer any questions". Seven sits down and gives B'Elanna a wink.

There is a calm quiet as everyone around the table looks at Seven and B'Elanna. Jurot is the first to ask, "Did you assimilate her or anything"?

"No, I did not assimilate her. We are married by my custom and she is still her unique self. We haven't asked the captain yet, but if she agrees; we will be married by Star fleet protocol. B'Elanna and I will be married in every way imaginable. If you have any other questions now is the time to ask"?

Jurot smiles and says, "So, that is how Chief Torres got the seven on her cheek. I'm very happy for you both; you'll have your hands full".

Janeway clears her throat and says, "Seven I have known both B'Elanna and you for a long time. I feel that I can speak for everyone when I say. What took you ladies so long? It's about darn time; if I do say so myself".

"Wow, thank you captain". B'Elanna and Seven say at the same time.

"Now if there are no more questions for B'Elanna or Seven. May we can get this meeting started". Stadi says authoritatively.

"Stadi, will you calm down. This is the best news that has ever crossed this table. What's gotten into you"? Jurot says in a defending tone.

"You want to know what's gotten into me. I will tell you what's gotten into me. Two of the most beautiful women on Voyager are into each other! I am happy for them I really am, but I'm left wondering what's wrong with me? Am I chopped beef? Will I ever find someone that makes me just as happy? Now, can the meeting get started before I put on a space suit and start repairing the hull; that doesn't need any repairs. Or better yet can I amplify the Deflector array to get a drone of my own". Stadi jokes with a smile.

"Amplifying the Deflector Array would not bring you a Borg Drone, but me calling the Borg Queen would". Seven says while lifting her eyebrow.

"Um...Seven that won't be necessary. You don't need to call the Borg Queen. I was only joking". Stadi says demurely.

"I know you were so was I".

The rest of the senior staff didn't know which surprised them more. The fact that B'Elanna and Seven are married or that Seven can and will crack jokes.

With her command mask in place Captain Janeway asks, "Who wants to give the first status report"? Silence greets her question Janeway continues, "What does Astrometrics have to report"?

"I have nothing new to report, Captain". Seven looks at B'Elanna and says, "What about you Lieutenant, anything new in Engineering"?

"Nothing new in Engineering. The warp core is unusually quiet". Captain Janeway scoffs while saying, "Hoyle's law, when it's all quiet there is usually something brewing. I'll check with the away team after the meeting is over. Is there anything else to report? The senior staff shook their heads "no". "Then I say this meeting is over". Janeway watches as the Briefing Room clears. Thinking to herself, "I hope Chakotay and the others are not in trouble"? Janeway taps her com. badge saying, "Janeway to away team".

"Paris here captain, what can I do for you?"

"Is there anything new to report?"

"The only thing that's new captain. Is Chakotay is now chief of the Unoz clan."

"What, how did that happen"?

"Chakotay flirted with the ex-chief's wife, the Chief challenged Chakotay, and Chakotay won the challenge fairly, so now Chakotay is chief."

"Keep me informed mister Paris, Janeway out".


End file.
